tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Raul
|creator(s)=Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor=Rob Rackstraw |gender=Male |country_of_origin= * England * Brazil |basis=SPR Type W No. 166 |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |gauge= |fuel_type=Oil |configuration=0-4-0VBT |wheels=4 |top_speed=20 mph |designer(s)=Sentinel Waggon Works Ltd. |builder(s)=Sentinel Waggon Works |year_built=1931 |number=166 }} Raul is a Brazilian vertical-boiler tank engine who participated in the Shunting Challenge at the Great Railway Show at least twice and was a former champion. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Raul participated in the Great Railway Show's Shunting Challenge at least twice and won the championship at least once. Once when he was being carried from Brazil to compete in England via a rail ferry, he accidentally arrived on the Island of Sodor when it made a wrong stop. Raul promptly backed onto the ferry, but not before Thomas corned him and attempted to start a conversation with him until being bumped out of the way by Vinnie. At the show, Raul participated in the Shunting Challenge alongside Ivan, Gina, Ashima and Thomas, but ended up losing the event after championships were awarded to Thomas and Ashima. After the Great Railway Show ended, Raul left the Mainland and returned to Brazil. Personality Raul is a feisty little tank engine from sunny Brazil who is an eager competitor. Playful as he is, his competitive nature often proves to be an annoyance in simple things such as playing a game. Technical Details Basis Raul is based on a series of three vertical-boilered steam locomotives built by Sentinel in 1931 for the São Paulo Railway. The real engine carrying his number was in service at the Amsted Maxion railway equipment factory in Cruzeiro, Brazil from 1959 until October 2014. In 2015, it and classmate 167 were preserved by the ABPF; the third engine, 168, had been scrapped decades before. Their withdrawal marked the end of the commercial use of steam locomotives in Brazil. 166 is currently dismantled and undergoing restoration. His basis is built to run on broad gauge rails, whereas Raul is standard gauge. The Brazilian Tank Engine is another member of this class. File:Raul'sbasis.jpg|Raul's basis Livery Raul is painted yellow, blue and green with blue lining. He has yellow and black hazard stripes painted across his running board and bufferbeams, and the number "166" on the sides of his cab in white, surrounded by a blue diamond. His wheels are grey with white rims. Appearances Television Series= Thomas & Friends * 'Series 23' - Grudge Match Specials * '''2016' - The Great Race Music Videos * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion and Doing it Right Videos * 2016 - Meet the Contenders: Raul of Brazil (does not speak) * 2017 - Great Race Friends Near and Far: Carlos Races Raul! and Raul is Back in Brazil |-|Other Media= Books * 2016 - 6-Movie Coloring Collection (not named; does not speak), Off to the Races! (not named; does not speak), The Great Railway Show (cameo), The Great Race (not named; does not speak), The Great Race: Sticker Activity Book and The Great Race: The Movie Storybook (not named; does not speak) * 2017 - Thomas and the Trains of the World * 2018 - Character Encyclopedia Video Games * 2016 - Magical Tracks Voice Actors * Rob Rackstraw (UK/US) * Hiroaki Tajiri (Japan) * Salvador Reyes (Latin America) * Joachim Kretzer (Germany) Trivia * Raul is painted in the colours of the Brazilian flag. * Raul's promotional video incorrectly states that he is based off of the Two-Engined Sentinel 7109. This engine was originally the inspiration for Logan's number. * Raul had been partially modified to work on British rail: he has been given buffers and chain couplings. He has also been given a lamp. * Even though his wheels are grey, his merchandise depicts him with green or yellow wheels. Quotes Merchandise * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Adventures (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Motorized Railway es:Raúl he:ראול ja:ラウル pl:Raul ru:Рауль Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0 Category:Other railways Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Oil burning engines Category:Standard gauge Category:International characters Category:Brazil Category:Visitors